Bishop and the pawn
by genripper
Summary: A little fic with Rau and Gilbert, with a bit of a mind trick at the end


Well thankfully I have gotten a wounderful break from work and personal obligations. And since I haven't written since the forbidden love fic I think a little mind game fic might be in order. So I hope you enjoy of course I welcome comments

The bishop and the pawn

For years we have been friends and intellectual rivals. The sum of this rivalry and our selves was brought to bear on the chess board. For hours we would debate theories, love, hate, the future, and our own surprisingly similar twisted inner thoughts. We did this all while others looked on at our chess board battle field.

Although time would quickly see these times from regular meetings to sweet rare scarcity. The war had begun and I was assigned to the research and development department of the war ministry while Rau was granted a combat command. We were both pleased with our postings but we missed our harmless contests.

The harmless contest would end after a preticually hard mission went wrong for my friend Rau. No one officially blamed him in fact he was given an accommodation for loyalty and valor for his "self less actions". When he stopped by after the ceremony we ate, we drank, and of course played chess. As we played I became aware of a very unusual pattern it was unlike any other I have ever seen play. To seasoned eyes it was pure madness, but as we played it became obvious to me that out of madness came not only method but seer, pure, refined genius.

We talked, and he led the conversation. He talked about defeat, hate and abomination. But also he spoke in whispers of redemption, and some key he had found. It was then that he began to tell me about his plan. I thought he had lost his mind, yet the more he talked the more I started to see his larger plan.

He not only sold me on his outlandish, hellish and hope filled plan, he slaughtered me wholesale on the chess board. His single pawn took my queen; how he managed to win even now I can't explain. The next round we played I took him out in my usual fashion using my favorite chess peace, the bishop.

In the morning before he left I told him I would help him in any way I could. Even if I don't understand how he ever hoped to win at his own game. He gave a half cocked grin and told me not to worry about that, it was going to be a surprise and he didn't want to ruin it. I laughed and told him he had better watch his step "my little pawn".

The war raged on and we didn't see each other again until the war returned to space. We then began to create his back up plan. He let me in on his little secret and while I was appalled I strangely understood his points.

His final surprise was his seeming immortality. Even after I learned of his death we continued our plan and our chess matches. Yes even in death his well thought out chess plays lived on with a little help from me.

I went on to not only become the chairman of the plants but to end up leading a war of my own or rather the legacy of the war left over from an old friend. Every thing went along the plan he had told me that night during his brilliant bit of chess.

And now here at the end it was all falling apart. The war the world and the people in it had turned away from me, and from him. How could this happen? Everything was going so well, he and I played everyone perfectly. What went wrong? It must have been something I did his predictions thus far were perfect. Absolutely perfect...perfect.

Oh My God how could I have been so blind? His talk of resurrection that could only be brought about with a destruction of the evils of this world. I thought he was talking about others, but the reality he was referring to us and all who were like us.

That key he spoke of, the final door…..not to the end of mankind as I had thought but to the end of us and our kind. How dumb could I be? How could I have done all this and not have foreseen this?

As the light fades from my eyes I see Rau standing there looking at me. As I passed from this world I couldn't help but think what a brilliant peace of chess he played, it seems I was not the bishop after all…I was simply nothing more than a pawn being played by the finest player of them all.


End file.
